El Volvió
by Jan Yami
Summary: Nuevas cosas pasan a Edd y a sus amigos , nuevamente el pasado vuelve hacia ellos ¿Sus vidas serán destruidas nuevamente o cambiaran para mejor?


Un año , un año exactamente es el tiempo que había pasado desde que Tord fue vencido. Edd , Matt y Tom ahora viven en departamentos pero seguían siendo buenos amigos sin importar lo demás. Las aventuras continuaron a pesar de todo lo ocurrido , se podría decir que todo había vuelto a ser normal , bueno , casi todo.

Tom olvidó comprar bolsas para hacer palomitas de maíz , tenía pensado tener una noche de películas de zombies solo para él junto a varias botellas de Smirnoff. Molesto por ser tan olvidadizo y suficientemente vago para no querer volver a salir pasó a casa de Edd , ninguno de los tres solía poner llave a sus departamentos por lo que podían pasar tranquilamente a las casas de los otros si querían algo.

-Edd ya no tengo palomitas de maíz , dame algu- no pudo acabar la frase , en el sofá con una vista muy clara Edd y Matt se besaban , pero no era un beso cualquiera , era uno que demostraba sentimientos y deseo uno por el otro , tan concentrados estaban ellos dos que ni notaron la presencia de Tom ni cuando este se fue corriendo no solo del piso , sino también del edificio.

Tom no era tonto , sabía perfectamente que Matt tenía sentimientos por Edd y que Edd si era bastante tonto para no notar las señales tan claras de coqueteo y cariño que le lanzaba Matt , aun asi habia sido una gran sorpresa , incluso se sentia algo abandonado. Ni loco tendría sentimientos por alguno de los dos pero si sabía que entre parejas un tercero era un metido y eso era él en ese momento , ahora se iba a sentir incómodo cada cosa que hicieran los tres.

Muchas veces Tom pensaba en tener parejas , pero simplemente nadie podía ir a su ritmo , el único que había podido adaptarse a ese ritmo era Tord.

Frunció el ceño al recordar al comunista , lo que solían ser buenos recuerdos ahora solo eran amargos y no tenía dudas de que todo era culpa de Tord. En el pasado ambos mantenían una relación secreta , era fácil esconderlo pues la mayoría de las veces se la pasaban discutiendo y peleando , así era en em dia. Durante la noche compartían la intimidad de la cama y no todo era sexo , a veces solo se la pasaban escuchando música y mirando al techo. Esos pequeños detalles hacian que la vida fuera muy buena...pero un día Tord simplemente decidió irse , sintiendo que la vida en realidad no era tan buena y algo le faltaba. Tom jamás le perdonó eso , ni siquiera se lo había comentado , solo se largo dejándolo atrás con un corazón destruido. Llegó a costarle incluso no demostrar que estaba deprimido frente a Matt o Edd - aunque tenía sospechas de que Edd sabía algo pues siempre lo consolaba o trataba de hacerlo reír. Tom se mudó al cuarto de Tord , según dijo para darle más espacio a la basura de Matt , pero si era sincero con el mismo era por que era lo unico que Tord no se llevó. Una triste y vacía habitación.

Un dia de repente Tord simplemente volvió a aparecer como si nada , con su gran sonrisa logró engañar fácilmente a sus amigos pero Tom no iba a caer , se repetía mentalmente que no olvidará la sensación de amargura que le dejó aunque Tord no parecía entender las indirectas de odio que le mandaba pues siempre aprovechaba para coquetearle a Tom o acariciarlo.

Incluso aun que lo rechazara o lo tratara mal al final ni Tom pudo evitar ceder , hicieron el amor , y Tom al otro dia lo lamento , se regañaba no recordar todas las malas sensaciones que vivió y sabía que si Tord decidía volver a irse esas heridas iban a volver a abrirse y más grandes esta vez. Aun asi a pesar de todo Tom cedió , muy en el fondo quería creer que al final todo podía acabar mejor , grave error.

Tord acabo engañandolos , los traicionó , destruyó su hogar lleno de recuerdos e incluso mató a Jon pensando que era él , aunque había sido un poco satisfactorio destruir su robot con el arpón las heridas volvieron más grandes que nunca , esa vez Tom sólo pudo encerrarse en su nuevo departamento y llorar como un niño pequeño durante casi dos semanas , hundido en penas y alcohol.

Odiaba no haber sido más cauteloso , de hacerse ilusiones y de no haberse esperado todo lo que ocurrió. Pero sobre todo odiaba a Tord , lo detestaba por todo , de las cosas más pequeñas a las más grandes , el ya era imperdonable para todos y sobretodo para su corazón.

Tord dejó de correr al notar que llovía , había corrido bastante así que simplemente se tomó un taxi de vuelta a casa , estaba cansado y pensar tanto en Tord solo consiguió darle dolor de cabeza y un marcado ceño fruncido , ni siquiera noto el auto negro que seguía a su taxi a pocos cm de distancia donde dentro alguien conducía con una leve sonrisa y un habano en la boca.


End file.
